Neuromodulation is a treatment that delivers either electricity or drugs to nerves in order to change their activity. Neuromodulation is the name for an overall category of treatment, one that can be used for a variety of diseases and symptoms. For example, neuromodulation can be used to treat spinal cord damage, headaches, Parkinson's disease, chronic back pain and even deafness.
Neuromodulation is used to treat and enhance quality of life in individuals who suffer severe chronic illness due to persistent pain, spasticity, movement disorders, epilepsy, ischaemic, cardiac, bowel and bladder dysfunction, spinal injury, visual, auditory, and specific psychiatric disorders. Neuromodulation is typically not used to remove the source of pain. Rather, it is typically used to mask pain.
To enable neuromodulation, an implantable pulse generator (IPG) can be implanted into a patient. The implantable pulse generator can generate electrical pulses for therapeutic purposes. It is desirable to have different systems and methods that enable neuromodulation and control the output parameters of an implantable pulse generator.